Um lugar chamado Sengoku
by LadyAsumi18
Summary: Um dia, Kagome entra no trem errado, quase é sequestrada, vai parar do outro lado da cidade e conhece uma velhinha simpática. Mas é o encontro com Inuyasha, um jovem que desperta de um coma após cinco anos, que mudará sua vida para sempre. Ao lado dele, e de um grupo de pessoas problemáticas e desajustadas, ela irá descobrir os segredos de uma jóia, e de seu próprio passado. UP21/4
1. 1 A garota do trem

Quatro jovens estudantes do terceiro ano conversavam animadamente e seguiam para fora do colégio ao fim de mais um dia de aula.

- O que você colocou no seu formulário de carreira Kagome ?

- Hein? Não, não...eu entreguei em branco Eri-chan, não é como se eu soubesse que curso quero fazer ou algo assim. Preciso pensar mais. - Respondeu a garota de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos. Ela revirou os olhos e riu ao ver que a outra a olhava inconformada. - E vocês?

As outras três falaram com entusiasmo sobre seus planos muito bem traçados. Eri queria ser professora, Yuka decidiu continuar os negócios da familia, que administrava um restaurante, e Ayumi sonhava com uma bem sucedida posição em uma grande empresa.

- Credo! Parece que vocês já tem o roteiro do resto de suas vidas e eu nem sei o que vou fazer no sábado. - Brincou a estudante. - Eu vou por ali, preciso pegar o trem.

- Não vai esperar o Houjo-kun para irem juntos ? - Questionou Yuka. Houjo era o namorado-sempre-doente de Kagome.

- Ele não veio...está com gripe, eu acho. -Ela se de despediu das amigas e atravessou a rua, seguindo em direção a estação. Ela sempre fora uma garota sem muitas preocupações, na verdade, nem mesmo o fato de ter sido adotada ainda bebê lhe causava alguma inquietação. Acelerou o passo ao perceber seu trem se aproximando da plataforma.

- Caramba, pensei que não ia dar tempo... - Em pé, começou a revirar a mochila, e se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma pequena joia que colocara na bolsa há dias.

_- Filha, o que está fazendo? O Houjo-kun já está na sala! - A voz veio do andar de baixo, chamando uma adolescente que procurava um brinco no quarto da mãe. _

_- Achei ! - O objeto estava escondido em uma caixinha no fundo do guarda-roupa, junto com outras coisas antigas, entre elas, uma bolinha brilhante lhe chamou a atenção. - Uma perola...? _

_- Kagome ! - Chamou a mãe novamente._

_-Já vou! já vou! - Apressada, colocou os brincos na orelha e guardou a jóia consigo por algum motivo._

- È tão linda... - Comentou enquanto brincava, admirada, com a pedra. - Mas só uma...o que será que aconteceu com o resto do colar?

A Constatação que de que vinha sendo observada a tirou de seus pensamentos. Uma mulher magra, de aparencia estranha tinha os olhos fixos na colegial, mas ela não deu atenção e foi para o fundo do vagão ao ver um assento disponível, a desconhecida sentou ao seu lado.

- Não se mexa. E faça tudo que eu dizer. - Anunciou, mostrando uma faça que carregava dentro do casaco que vestia. Assustada, a jovem apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Durante meia hora, Kagome permaneceu petrificada, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Subitamente, a outra fez sinal para que saíssem do trem.

- Venha comigo...e não irá se machucar. Quero saber aonde conseguiu esta jóia. - A estranha sussurrou no ouvido da colegial, pegando-a pelo braço e com uma faca na outra mão. Por que não deveria obedecer? Era apenas uma pedra inútil que sua mãe talvez nem lembrava possuir. Contudo, por alguma razão, Kagome se soltou e correu, não sem antes ser atingida no braço pela arma. - Volte aqui sua desgraçada ! Não vai escapar de mim!

Desesperada e confusa, ela aproveitou o principio de confusão para fugir, e correu até se dar conta de que estava na rua, completamente perdida e chorando como uma criança. Precisava encontrar alguma loja de conveniência ou coisa do tipo, ligar para casa, ou para a polícia.

- Não pode ser...Kikyou? - Uma senhora a olhou com espanto, como se visse um fantasma, e se aproximou, parando ao perceber o estado da garota e o ferimento. - Oh meu Deus !Quem é você...menina?

- Senhora por favor me ajude! Eu quase fui assaltada e...e...ela pode estar me procurando ainda! Por favor precisa me ajudar a fugir!

A idosa se chamava Kaede, era baixa e gorda, e aparentava ter uns 60 anos ou mais. Ela se ofereceu para levar a menina até sua casa, que ficava a poucos minutos dalí, em uma rua de casas antigas e mal conservadas. A colegial se perguntava constantemente o que estava fazendo, mas a acompanhou. Era seguro confiar naquela velhinha aparentemente inofensiva? Pelo menos a vizinhança parecia conhecer e gostar muito da senhora que recebia saudações de todos que a viam, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam surpresos ao ver Kagome.

- Por que eles estão me olhando assim?

- È por que você parece muito com uma pessoa que viveu aqui há alguns anos, eu mesma não consigo acreditar que não seja ela... Oh, veja, chegamos. - A explicação deixou a garota curiosa e aflita por um instante, mas ela logo creditou tudo a uma mera coincidência, e sua atenção se voltou á residência apontada por Kaede.

A casa era muito maior do que aparentava ser quando vista da rua, ao passar pelo pequeno portão, estreito corredor levava a um pátio.

- Um orfanato? - Indagou, ao perceber a grande quantidade de crianças no local. Elas estavam por toda parte. Havia pelo menos seis ou sete, das mais variadas idades.

- Sabe querida, nunca me casei ou tive filhos, ou dia, pensei que cuidar destes pequenos anjos pudesse dar um sentido à minha existência...e hoje eles são a minha vida. - Disse a ultima frase acenando alegremente para duas garotinhas que brincavam no chão. - Não é exatamente um orfanato, a maioria deles morava na rua e provavelmente nunca serão adotados. Venha, é por aqui.

- Será , será que eu posso mesmo entrar? - A história da idosa certamente tocou a jovem, que viu nela um grande exemplo de vida, e a fez se sentir um pouco culpada pela primeira vez por sua incapacidade de escolher sequer uma faculdade.

- Não se preocupe, pode ficar o tempo que quiser, está ficando escuro. Quer ligar para sua casa ?

- Eu ligo do celular, obrigada. - Ao checar o aparelho, viu as dezenas de ligações perdidas, o que era obvio. Tentou, em vão, explicar tudo o que acontecera de uma forma que não deixar a mãe desesperada, e finalmente, garantiu que estava bem, e que daria um jeito de voltar no dia seguinte.

- Mora com seus pais...Kagome-chan? - Kaede, que havia até a cozinha, voltou trazendo um bandeja com um jantar. - Aqui, coma.

- Com a minha mãe, o meu avô e o meu irmãozinho Souta, o meu pai já faleceu. Sou muito grata pela minha família, mesmo que não tenhamos o mesmo sangue eu...

- Espere...está dizendo que é adotada ? -A jovem estranhou a surpresa.

- Desde de que me lembro, meus pais sempre me disseram que eu era a filhinha do coração deles, um presente sabe? Não é como se eu tivesse algum complexo. Hum...isto aqui está muito bom senhora. - Disse.

A senhora sorriu agradecida, disfarçando as dúvidas que a descobertas lhe causaram. Era impossível...não tinha como existe uma ligação entre elas. Mesmo assim, decidiu que investigaria melhor aquilo no dia seguinte. Após o jantar, ela conduziu Kagome até um quarto que apesar de bem organizado, não era utilizado pelas crianças.

- Pode dormir aqui esta noite meu bem, descanse bastante e amanhã lhe ajudarei a voltar para casa.

- Obrigada mais uma vez dona Kaede...se não fosse pela senhora não sei o que teria sido de mim. - Estaria morta com certeza, concluiu a jovem. Na verdade, sabia que ainda não estava segura, aquela mulher ainda deveria estar lhe procurando. Precisava se livrar daquela pérola...mas algo em seu coração lhe dizia para não fazer isto.

Enquanto tentava dormir, continuava se perguntando se tudo aquilo era real, ou se não passava de um sonho.

- Bom dia... - A colegial disse ao chegar bocejando na cozinha onde os pequenos moradores já tomavam café da manhã, estes, sorriram e desejaram "bom dia" à nova hóspde.

- Dormiu bem? - Perguntou a velha senhora lhe oferecendo uma xicara de leite. - Aqui, coma alguma coisa e depois saímos. E vocês crianças, se apressem ou vão se atrasar para a aula.

Kaede se ofereceu para levar Kagome de volta a estação, e a grande aventura da colegial podia ter terminado ali, mas o destino tinha outros planos.

- Como assim o proximo só sai ás duas da tarde? Isto não faz sentido, eu pego ele todos os dias e sei muito bem os horários dele. - Ao tentar o bilhete, a garota acabara de descobrir que provavelmente entrara no trem errado desde de o começo. - Você não está entendendo, eu preciso ir para Kanto. Agora.

- Sinto muito senhorita...

- Eu nunca ouvi falar de um trem que saísse de canto com destino a... Que diabos de lugar é este mesmo?

- Região de Sengoku, senhorita.

- Impossivel ! Impossivel ! Este lugar está sequer nos mapas!

Kagome aceitou resignada a situação e comprou a passagem para ás duas da tarde. E como não tinha nada para fazer e ainda eram nove horas, aceitou acompanhar Kaede até o hospital onde ela precisava visitar um conhecido.

- Não precisa vir se não quiser, pode esperar lá em casa...

- Não, não senhora, não será nenhum incômodo.

As duas entraram o prédio, e logo a jovem percebeu que as visitas da senhora eram frequentes, já que ela tinha amizades por todos os cantos do local. Subiram pelo elevador e chegaram a um quarto de UTI.

- Oh não, esqueci de assinar a ficha...Espere aqui fora um instante, eu volto logo. - E virou em direção ao elevador novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, a garota decidiu abrir a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver uma unica cama aonde um jovem parecia dormir. A cautela inicial se transformou em curiosidade, e logo Kagome se viu diante dele, se aproximando para poder vê-lo melhor. Tinha cabelos prateados ,um rosto sereno, e uma beleza única.

- O nome dele é Inuyasha. - Kaede disse, fazendo a colegial que parecia estar hipnotizada sair do transe.

- Quem é...? - Ela perguntou, se afastando e sentando em uma poltrona próxima.

- È apenas mais um garoto que eu tentei salvar...mas eu falhei com este aqui. Ele está em coma há cinco anos, foi um acontecimento muito doloroso...

- Sinto muito... - Kagome se sentiu triste por ele, por ver alguém tão jovem em uma situação como aquela. - A senhora vem aqui?

- O coitado está sozinho no mundo, se eu não vier, ninguém virá. - A idosa suspirou profundamente. As duas ficaram ali mais algum tempo, embora quisesse perguntas mais coisas sobre o garoto, a jovem permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando-o.

- Senhora Kaede. - Um médico veio e a chamou.

- Eu volto logo. - A menina apenas concordou. Sozinha, ela se levantou e mais uma vez se aproximou da cama, e tocou levemente a mão do rapaz, que moveu os dedos de forma quase imperceptível.

- Ele se mexeu! - Gritou, fazendo com que Kaede, o médico e uma enfermeira, que estavam no corredor, voltassem correndo.

- Isto é impossivel. - Disse o homem de branco. Eu estava justamente dizendo à Kaede-sama que o quadro do Inuyasha permanece o mesmo, sem nenhum avanço.

- Eu sei o que vi. E eu vi ele mexer os dedos. Eu juro. - Ela olhou diretamente para a senhora, que tinha os olhos marejados e confusos. - Olhem ! Está mexendo outra vez.

O que se seguiu foi uma grande correria, médicos e enfermeiros entravam e saíam do quarto, faziam mil exames e, quando já creditavam tudo a um simples reflexo inconsciente, Inuyasha abriu os olhos.

- O que...o que está fazendo aqui...? Kikyou, sua desgraçada! – E então, os mesmos olhos se voltaram para Kagome.

* * *

**Fim do primeiro capitulo. Bem, esta história estava na minha cabeça desde que revi Inuyasha e eu decidi tentar escreve-la, mesmo tendo abandonado as fanfics há anos. Se tiver algum review eu sigo publicando. A idéia é basicamente levar o universo de Inuyasha para o tempo presente, e recontar a história. A maioria dos personagens originais estarão presentes, e sua ordem de aparição será semelhante ao anime, ou seja, aos poucos e tal. **


	2. 2 O garoto do hospital

- Quê? – Assustada, a garota deu alguns paços para trás. O rapaz não podia se mexer, mal conseguia falar, e ainda assim, seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio e amargura. – Meu nome não é Kikyou. Meu nome é Kagome. Ka-go-me !

- Tirem...esta mulher daqui. – Ele disse, virando o rosto.

- Saiam todos do quarto. – Disse o médico.

- Isto só pode ser um milagre doutor! Pensei que o quadro dele fosse irreversível! – Comentou uma enfermeira.

Kaede chorava sem parar, não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Depois de tantos anos, de tantas visitas, Inuyasha estava ali, vivo. E aparentemente sem nenhuma sequela. Ela rapidamente compreendeu a antipatia de Inuyasha para com Kagome, e a levou para fora.

- Ele...ele acordou ! Isto não incrível senhora Kaede? – Ela dizia, animada. Estava feliz por ele, e até esqueceu a forma como fora tratada. - Mas eu não entendo...de quem é que ele estava falando ? Quem é aquela tal de Kikyou ?

A velha mulher não sabia o que dizer. Tudo o que envolvia aqueles dois era tão trágico, e agora que o jovem estava de volta, as coisas provavelmente ficariam muito complicadas.

- Lembra-se que eu disse que você se parecia muito com alguem ? Esta pessoa era a Kikyou.

- "Era" ? Ela...morreu?

- No mesmo dia em que o Inuyasha foi parar naquela cama. È uma história complicada, é melhor você esquecer isto. Além do mais, está quase na hora de você ir para a estação. A sua vida não é aqui.

- Está certo... – Era óbvio que ela ficara curiosa, quem não ficaria, ao descobrir que existe alguem no mundo tão semelhante a você, a ponto de serem confundidos? Balançou a cabeça em negativa aos seus proprios pensamentos. Aquilo era besteira. Toda aquela história maluca acabaria em poucas horas, quando ela finalmente voltasse para casa. – Senhora Kaede...acho que eu já vou indo.

- Não quer que eu vá com você menina?

- Não precisa se preocupar, acho que é melhor a senhora ficar por aqui. – Ela disse, sorrindo, virando o rosto na direção do quarto. – Eu vou ficar bem.

- Tome cuidado. Ainda é muito cedo, espere dentro de algum lugar até a hora do embarque. – A idosa abraçou Kagome com carinho.

- Eu nunca vou poder agradecer tudo o que a senhora fez comigo...vovó Kaede. – Antes de sair do hospital, Kagome colocou a mão na mochila, lembrando-se que a tal jóia ainda estava ali. Respirou fundo seguiu andando, o hospital ficava a poucas quadras da estação, mas parecia um caminho interminável.

oOo

- Inuyasha...precisa responder as perguntas do médico. Ele está aqui para ajudá-lo. – Kaede tentava convencer o rapaz, mas este, permanecia quieto e recusava-se a falar. – Quanto mais você colaborar, mais rápido irá para...

- Casa? Você ficou gagá velhota? – Ele respondeu, ríspido, mas sem olhar para a senhora.

- Bem, vejo que não está com dificuldades para falar. Isto é um bom sinal. – Concluiu o médico. – Agora, por favor. Consegue mexer os braços e as pernas ?

- Por que não conseguiria idiota? – Ao dizer isto, o jovem tentou sentar-se, mas não conseguiu. – Maldição.

- Não seja mal educado! – Repreendeu Kaede – E pare de teimosia, cinco anos não são cinco dias, seu corpo está muito debilitado.

O rapaz resmungou e finalmente permitiu que os médicos continuassem os exames, e eles, ficavam cada vez mais espantados, já que ele não deveria ser capaz sequer de se mover por pelo menos dois meses, contudo, tinham a impressão de que se virassem as costas, o jovem seria capaz de fugir do hospital. A velha senhora não saia um minuto do quarto, e ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupava com Inuyasha, não conseguia esquecer de Kagome.

- Quem era aquela mulher de antes? – Ele perguntou, ao ficar sozinho com Kaede.

- Ela estava perdida e pediu minha ajuda para voltar para casa. – Respondeu. – Acabei trazendo ela para cá enquanto esperava a hora de pegar o trem.

- Você é muito burra... – Ele riu, ironico. – Ela podia ser uma daquelas golpistas que atacam velhos...

- Ficou preocupado comigo, Inuyasha? – Kaede sorriu, fazendo-o corar.

- Cale a boca! Além do mais...aquele médico idiota disse que estou aqui há cinco anos, como é que ainda está viva velhota?

- Cinco, não cinquenta. – A velha senhora respondeu sem se importar com as grosserias típicas do outro. - O tempo também parece não ter passado para você no final das contas não é?

- Keh!

- Não vai perguntar sobre ela ? – Ela sabia que ele estava tentando tocar no assunto, já que não parava de olhar para o corredor, como se procurasse por alguém.

- Estou pouco me lixando para o que aconteceu com aquela maldita, só estava me perguntando se ela ainda trabalha neste hospital decadente.

- Ela morreu, Inuyasha. Naquele dia. – Ele tentou disfarçar o choque. Kikyou estava morta. Estava tudo acabado.

- Há! Bem feito! – Ele riu - Pelo menos, eu não fui o único que se ferrou nesta história.

Kaede balançou a cabeça, desaprovando a atitude . De repente, a imagem da garota de antes veio a mente do rapaz. Não eram iguais, mas havia entre elas uma semelhança que o perturbava.

oOo

_Atenção senhores passageiros, informamos que devido a um problema técnico todos os embarques estão temporariamente suspensos. Lamentamos o transtorno._

- E essa agora... – Kagome estava em uma cafeteria da estação quando ouviu o comunicado, eram 13:30 da tarde. Ela respirou fundo e ficou pensando no que familia não tinha carro, logo, pedir para alguém ir busca-la estava fora de questão. O jeito era esperar. Tentou ligar para casa mas não conseguiu. – A mamãe vai ficar desesperada, eu disse a ela que voltaria hoje.

A colegial estranhou que mesmo com os atrasos, não haviam muitas pessoas circulando na estação. Ela já havia reparado que o lugar era vazio, mas aquilo a surpreendeu. Ela resolveu sair da cafeteria ao perceber que as garçonetes já a olhavam torto por ficar ocupando a mesa sem gastar como nada além de um pedaço de bolo.

- Finalmente encontrei você ! – A voz familiar fez a colegial congelar, mas ela não teve tempo de reagir desta vez, um forte golpe a fez perder a consciência.

oOo

Os olhos de Kagome se abriram lentamente, sua cabeça doia muito e ela logo percebeu que estava no chão, com as mãos amarradas. O lugar parecia um galpão abandonado, com algumas caixas de madeira espalhadas.

- Agora você vai me explicar direitinho de onde saiu isto aqui garotinha. Era mesma mulher magra que a perseguira no dia anterior, a diferença é que agora ela tinha no rosto um sorriso malicioso. Entre seus dedos estava a pérola.

- Eu...eu não sei! Eu achei na rua, juro! -A garota jamais revelaria onde encontrara a jóia, era óbvio que a outra estava interessada no resto do colar.

- Mentirosa ! - Ela gritou irritada, e se aproximou, encostando sua faca no pescoço da jovem. – Acha que estou de brincadeira? Alguém que não está tentando completar a Shikon no Tama não estaria andando com isto por aí. Bem, fique ai pensando um pouco, quem sabe muda de ideia.

A mulher guardou o objeto no bolso da calça e saiu. Kagome então começou a pensar em uma forma de sair dali, queria chorar ou gritar, mas percebeu que ninguem ouviria. Ela pensava na familia, nas amigas, em Houjo...o que aconteceria se ela nunca mais voltasse para casa? Queria vê-los de novo, queria assistir televisão e comer a comida de sua mãe, queria até mesmo ir para a escola e escutar seus professores lhe perguntando mais uma vez que profissão ela pretendia seguir. Por Deus, talvez ela não tivesse sequer a chance de decidir.

As horas passavam sem que Kagome encontrasse uma solução, a sequestradora ainda não havia voltado, mas a colegial sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Ela então encontrou sua mochila jogada em um canto do galpão e se arrastou como pôde até alcança-la. Precisava pegar o celular e ligar para alguem, mas aquilo não seria uma tarefa nada fácil de fazer estando com as mãos amarradas.

Com dificuldade, ela tirou o aparelho de dentro da bolsa, que por sorte estava aberta e aproximou seu rosto dele, como não podia usar as mãos, teria que encontrar um número que estivesse na discagem rápida, mas todos que tentou caíram na caixa postal.

- _Olhe criança, eu não sou muito ligada nessa coisa de celular, mas fique com isto, e ligue se alguma coisa acontecer. – Kaede anotou o numero em um papel e a jovem o transferiu para o telefone._

- Por favor vovó Kaede...a senhora é a minha unica salvação! – Pensou, enquanto apertava o botão.

oOo

Inuyasha estava impaciente. A velha senhora deixara o hospital no fim da tarde e fora para casa, já que as crianças do orfanato estavam para chegar da escola. Já era quase de madrugada e um silêncio devastador tomada conta do quarto. Olhou para a mesinha ao lado da cama e notou suas roupas - uma calça jeans velha, uma camiseta e uma jaqueta vermelha – . As mesmas que usara naquele dia. Estavam limpas e passadas, provavelmente a idosa as colocara pois nunca perdera a esperança de que um dia ele acordaria.

- Aquela velhota não tem jeito mesmo... – Comentou. Subitamente, um som de vibração veio da mesma direção. Ao ver o celular, esticou o braço para pegá-lo e atendeu sem dizer nada.

- Alô...? Hei,vovó Kaede, aqui é a Kagome. Por favor, a senhora tem que me ajudar! Ela me encontrou ... Socorro, eu não sei onde estou! - A voz do outro lado da linha estava desesperada e trêmula. Era a garota de antes, ele concluiu, mas continou calado. – Alô...a senhora está ai? Pelo amor de Deus diga que a senhora está aí !

- É aquela menina de antes...

- Quem está aí? – A garota o reconheceu. – Como era mesmo o nome...Inuyasha não é? Chame a senhora Kaede, eu preciso muito falar com ela!

- A velhota já foi pra casa. – Ele respondeu, sem demonstrar a menor preocupação com a situação em que a colegial se encontrava. – O que você quer?

- O que...o que é a Shikon no Tama? - Por que estava perguntando aquilo? E para alguem que claramente não iria ajudá-la?

- O QUE SABE SOBRE ISTO? – Inuyasha gritou, assustando a jovem. Ela respirou fundo, que alternativa tinha a não ser confiar nele?

- Eu...meio que tinha uma pérola desta jóia comigo, por isso uma mulher estranha estava me perseguindo e...

- E o que aconteceu com a pérola?

- Hein?

- O QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU COM A PÉROLA?

- Ela levou, e quer que eu conte aonde eu consegui. Espera aí, por que ficou tão interessado agora?

- Maldição...como era essa mulher?

- Bem...ela não é nova, mas não é velha. Ah, e tem uma tatuagem ridícula que parece uma centopéia ao redor do braço direito...ou esquerdo...Ai meu Deus ela voltou! - A garota desligou o celular.

- EI...menina! Ei! - O rapaz não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Se estivesse certo, sabia quem era aquela pessoa e principalmente, para onde levara Kagome.

* * *

**Gente desculpem a demora. Eu tive um bloqueio criativo FERRADO e não conseguia seguir com a história, o fato é que fiquei meio empacada nesse início e só conseguia ter idéias para os capitulos futuros -_- Ah, muuito obrigada pelas reviews do 1º capitulo, eu não esperava uma repercursão tão positiva e fiquei muito feliz ! YAY! **


	3. 3 Você não era um herói ?

- Tava ligando pra quem garota? – A mulher jogou o aparelho longe e segurou Kagome pelo cabelo, soltando-a no chão em seguida. – Acha que pode me enganar ?

- Eu...eu...só atendi por que tocou! Era a minha mãe e...

- Cala a boca! Acho que terei que te vigiar com mais atenção de agora em diante.

- Espera ai até quando você pretende me manter aqui hein? Eu já disse que não sei de nada!

- Isso é o que veremos. – Ela acendeu um cigarro e encostou-se na parede, calmamente. – Vamos ver até quando você aguenta ficar aí.

Estava tudo perdido. O que viria depois? Tortura? A colegial fechava os olhos e tentava distrair a mente, mas sempre que fazia isto era trazida de volta a realidade com um grito ordenando que ela não dormisse. E assim o tempo passava.

Existem muitas coisas em que se pode pensar quando se está em uma situação como aquela. Se não tivesse pegado o trem errado, ou tirado a jóia da mochila sem saber que era algo de valor, ou melhor, se não tivesse pegado a jóia na gaveta da mãe...Mas o fato é que todas aquelas coisas aconteceram por um motivo, a jovem só não havia entendido qual. Ainda.

oOo

Seus reflexos ainda estavam fracos e ele ainda tinha dificuldades para andar. Perambulando pela cidade, Inuyasha avistou um guarda particular que por algum motivo deixara a moto encostada em um muro enquanto tirava um cochilo em um banco de praça. Coitado, provavelmente era seu primeiro dia, só assim para cometer tamanha burrice. O rapaz sorriu.

oOo

Já era quase de manhã, e Kagome seguia firme, embora completamente destruida pela fome e pelo cansaço.

- Agora chega! Já perdi a paciência com você e já fui muito boazinha. Talvez eu acredite que você não tem nada a dizer, só que, infelizmente, não posso deixar que saia viva daqui. – A mulher disse se aproximando novamente da garota, que se encolheu, certa de que aquele seria seu fim.

- Keh! Finalmente achei esse buraco...demorei um pouco para lembrar a direção. – Na porta do galpão, um jovem de calça jeans e jaqueta de couro vermelha portava um revolver, apontado na direção da mulher. – Devia tomar mais cuidado. Já inventaram cadeados sabia?

Em choque, ela deixou a faca cair. Não era possivel! Kagome também não conseguia acreditar naquilo, ele viera salvá-la?

- Mas...mas você estava morto! O que diabos é isto?

- È...eu também achei que estava até hoje de manhã. – Ele riu ironico, entrando no lugar.

- Inuyasha... - Foi tudo o que a jovem conseguiu dizer, ainda surpresa.

- Isto não faz o menor sentido...como vocês dois...? Ele atirou na direção dela, não acertou, mas foi o suficiente para desorientá-la ainda mais e faze-la ir de encontro ao chão. Mas o rapaz não percebeu quando ela sacou seu próprio revolver e quase acertou seu braço. – Você não é mais o mesmo de antes Inuyasha, seus reflexos estão muito lentos. E acho que ficou ainda mais inocente do que de costume...achou mesmo que eu não estava armada?

- INUYASHA!

- Maldição...você me paga! – Eles trocaram alguns tiros até que ele atingiu o ombro direito dela, que desmaiou com o impacto. Neste meio tempo, a colegial finalmente conseguira se desamarrar cortando as cordas com a faca e pegar a jóia que rolara do bolso da mulher na queda.

- Acho que não perdi a prática afinal. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez, chutando para longe a arma que estava na mão dela.

Kagome pegou sua mochila e colocou a pérola dentro, aliviada por finalmente estar livre. Mas sua felicidade só durou o tempo de ser notada pelo rapaz, e ficar na mira dele.

- Me entregue isto. – Ele disse. – ou vai terminar igual aquela alí.

- QUÊ? Você não era um herói? Não veio aqui só pra me salvar? – Ela questionou, transtornada. Estava na mesma situação outra vez. E o pior, ele parecia muito mais perigoso.

- Só mesmo uma garota retardada como você para confiar em alguém como eu. Finalmente conseguirei uma pérola da Shikon no Tama! – Ele disse, rindo.

- Você está preso Inuyasha Taishou! - Um grupo de policiais entrou no galpão apontando para ele. - Renda-se ou iremos atirar atirar.

- Maldição! – Em poucos instantes o rapaz estava no chão, algemado.

- Kagome! - Kaede correu ao encontro da menina, e esta começou a chorar ao abraça-la.

- Pensei que fosse morrer vovó Kaede! – Ela dizia.

- Está tudo bem agora minha querida, eu estou aqui. – A velha senhora se sentia culpada, e o pior era saber que Inuyasha mais uma vez provara que não era de confiança. Sabia que ele não fugiria do hospital para salvar uma desconhecida.

- Hei, o que é isto? – Surpreendeu-se um dos policiais ao ver o rapaz perder a consciência.

oOo

O jovem fora levado de volta ao hospital, de onde ordens médicas só permitiam que saísse quando os resultados de todos os exames constatassem sua plena recuperação, comprometida com a fuga. Mas agora ele seria fortemente vigiado 24 horas por dia. Os oficiais também se ofereceram para levar Kagome em segurança para casa.

- Filha! – Ao chegar, ela foi recebida pela familia, sua mãe foi a primeira a abraçar a confusa colegial. – Meu Deus que pesadelo foi esse? Achei que nunca mais veria você!

- Eu também mamãe! Fiquei com tanto medo! – Ela chorava muito, finalmente estava de volta.

- Bem, nós vamos indo por hora, mas senhorita... – O policial advertiu. – Lamento mas terá que prestar alguns depoimentos. Entraremos em contato.

Kagome assentiu e eles partiram. Tudo o que queria era tomar um banho e descansar, precisava, pelo menos por hora, esquecer tudo aquilo.

- Souta...suba para o seu quarto, precisamos falar com a sua irmã. - A sra. Higurashi pediu, a familia estava reunida na sala após o jantar.

- Mas mãe eu queria ouvir de novo a história da mana, parece um filme que eu vi outro dia! - Protestou o menino.

- Souta! - Relutante, ele obedeceu e saiu da sala de jantar deixando a colegial e os dois adultos sozinhos.

- Você devia ter ligado para a polícia, tem ideia do risco que correu? – Disse o avô.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer, as coisas foram acontecendo uma após a outra...me desculpem.

- Quando você não chegou em casa ontem, como tinha prometido, eu imaginei que algo estava errado, mas nunca imaginei que...

- Mamãe, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Kagome...

- O que é isto? Por algo tão valioso estava guardado na sua gaveta? Quer dizer...eu sei! Eu não devia ter pegado sem autorização, mas mesmo assim! – A garota falou tirando a pérola do bolso, para a surpresa da mãe e do avô.

- Então foi isso! – A mulher levou as mãos á boca, em choque ao reconhecer o objeto.

- Não devia mexer nas coisas da sua mãe! – O velho resmungou.

- Papai, acho que devemos explicações a ela... – Ela suspirou e continuou. - Isto pertencia a sua mãe biológica. Eu sei que você nunca quis saber nada sobre ela, mas ela pediu para que te entregássemos quando fosse capaz de entender. Mas você encontrou antes.

- Se eu soubesse que era algo tão valioso jamais teria saído de casa com isso, por isto todos estavam atrás dela, deve valer uma fortuna! Então quer dizer que eles eram uma familia rica...?

- Filha...

- Não... Vamos esquecer essa história. Eu nunca me importei com isso não é? Não quero saber quem eram ou porque não me quiseram, vocês são a minha família. – Ela concluiu.

Mais tarde, deitada em sua cama, Kagome tentava não pensar naquela conversa, mas parecia impossível. Algo em seu coração dizia que a Shikon no Tama era muito mais do que um presente deixado por seus pais biológicos, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela se recusava a se envolver e investigar. Tudo o que queria era sua vida normal de volta.

Antes de pegar no sono, um certo jovem de cabelos prateados surgiu em sua mente.

- Eu fui uma boba...como pude confiar nele? Mas,se eu não tivesse feito aquela ligação não sei o que teria acontecido comigo. No final, ele acabou mesmo me salvando.

oOo

- Pensei que você fosse contar tudo a ela Sanae...

- Estou desesperada! Eu quis tanto que esse momento nunca chegasse, não quero a Kagome envolvida naquela confusão, mas acho que agora é tarde demais não é?

- Não podemos fugir para sempre, mas acho que fizemos a coisa certa. De agora em diante, é melhor que ela descubra a verdade aos poucos.

oOo

Duas semanas se passaram depois do incidente. Kagome tentava voltar á rotina, ao voltar para a escola, descobrira que o avô mentira sobre o motivo de sua ausência ao ser questionada se já estava em condições de ir as aulas após a grave crise de anemia que sofrera.

- Fiquei tão preocupado Higurashi quando liguei na sua casa e disseram que você estava internada. – Dizia Houjou, o namorado da garota enquanto a abraçava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E nem nos deixaram ir te visitar no hospital, achei mancada isso aí. – Reclamou Eri, recebendo a confirmação de Yuka e Ayumi.

- Foi mal pessoal, eles disseram que meu estado era muito sério. – Fingiu ela, sufocada tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do rapaz. – Eu podia piorar, principalmente por que você,Houjou-kun, estava terrivelmente gripado lembra?

- Eu nem acreditei quando fiquei sabendo Kagome-chan, desde de que nos conhecemos você nunca teve nada, sempre foi tão saudável! - Disse Ayumi.

- He he, pois é, acho que... – De repente o celular da colegial tocou. Eram os policiais de Sengoku. – Alô...? Agora!? Mas eu estou no intervalo...Ok, já entendi. Não! Não precisam vir me buscar, eu sei onde fica o hospital. Querem que eu leve a...Certo, estou indo imediatamente, só preciso passar em casa. Obrigada, tchau.

- Hospital!? - Questionaram os quatro amigos.

- È...preciso ir pegar os resultados dos meus exames, eles disseram que não dá pra esperar.

- Ai meu Deus então é algo grave? – Yuka levou as mãos á boca, temerosa.

- Não! Não é nada disso, não se preocupem. – Ela os tranquilizou.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – O garoto perguntou, segurando a mão da jovem.

- Imagine...prefiro que você assista a aula e me de as anotações depois. – Ela deu um beijo de leve no rosto dele, se despediu das outras pedindo que avisassem os professores e saiu.

Kagome precisou ir em casa, de onde saiu sob protestos da mãe e do avô, e saiu levando consigo a pérola da Shikon no Tama sem que estes soubessem. Assim que desceu do trem em Sengoku, dois policiais e a velha Kaede esperavam por ela. De lá, seguiram para a delegacia paras onde o jovem delinquente fora levado aquela manhã. Apenas os cumprimentou e seguiu-os em silêncio. Eles entraram no edifício e pararam diante da porta de uma pequena sala de escritório.

Inuyasha estava sentado em uma cadeira com os braços cruzados. Ele tinha agora uma aparência bem mais saudável, e usava as mesmas roupas em que ela o vira invadir o galpão. Também tinha no rosto o mesmo semblante irritado de outrora.

- O Sr. Taishou recebeu alta hoje. – Comentou um dos oficiais antes de entrarem no quarto. Ele era o delegado Tachibana, responsável pela investigação do incidente que resultou no coma do jovem. – Senhorita Higurashi, acredito que imagine o motivo pelo qual solicitamos sua presença, não é?

- È por causa disto aqui... – Ela disse, mostrando a pequena bolinha cor-de-rosa.

- Então era verdade! – Kaede admirou-se olhando diretamente para a jovem.

- Desculpa vovó Kaede, eu não quis envolver a senhora...

- Criança, na verdade, eu já estou mais envolvida com isto do que você imagina. – Respondeu a velha, abaixando a cabeça.

- Quer esperar aqui fora? Preciso falar com ele primeiro. – Disse o delegado.

- Eu quero entrar, quero vê-lo também. – Ela disse, decidida. O homem concordou e todos entraram no recinto.

- ... - O jovem desviou o olhar ao notar a colegial, o que a irritou profundamente.

- Você...Você tentou MESMO me matar! - Ela gritou indignada apontando para ele. – E pensar que eu pensei que você era uma boa pessoa! Eu tinha que olhar pra essa sua cara de idiota e dizer tudo o que tava entalado na minha garganta desde de aquele dia!

- Ora cale a boca! Você está com ela não está? Com a jóia? – Ele riu, cínico. A garota recuou.

- Não se atreva a tentar algo Taishou. – Tachibana advertiu, colocando a mão na arma em sua cintura. – Agora que está plenamente recuperado, acho que podemos finalmente conversar.

- Conversar? Bah, que babaquice, sobre o que quer conversar? Você acha que venceu não foi? Por que finalmente colocou as mãos em mim.

- Você acordou de um coma de 5 anos e em menos de 24 horas fugiu de um hospital acredindo dois enfermeiros , roubou a moto e o revólver de um segurança e tentou matar duas pessoas. Sem falar de todo o seu histórico anterior.– Enquanto dizia isto, o jovem continuava sorrindo, como que orgulhoso de seus feitos. - E ainda sim, não é por estes crimes que você está aqui.

- Tem mais!? - Kagome ingadou. Que tipo de pessoa era ele? Kaede pôs a mão em seu ombro, ciente do que viria a seguir.

- A partir de agora, você também está respondendo pelo assassinato de Kikyou.

- O QUÊ? Do que Diabos está falando? Eu não matei aquela vadia! Foi ela quem armou pra mim. Se eu pudesse teria acabado com ela com minhas próprias mãos, mas alguêm chegou antes. – Ele exaltou-se e foi segurado por dois policiais. A velha senhora começou a chorar relembrando o passado, Kagome, confusa e chocada, tentava consolá-la.

- Por está mentindo Taishou? Você sempre foi corajoso o suficiente para confessar tudo o que fez. Está com medo por agora pode ser preso de verdade e não apenas mandado para o internato?

- CALE A BOCA! Eu já disse que não matei ela seu velho maldito!

* * *

**È, mea culpa, sumi por que minha aulas começaram e o tempo ficou curto...Enfim, espero que alguem ainda venha ler né porque ç_ç Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews e continuem mandando! O tachibana é um personagem que obviamente não existe no anime - really!? - mas vai ser importante nesse começo pra juntar algumas pontas já que é impossivel seguir a trama ao pé da letra no mundo real. Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas o Inuyasha desse universo é um pouquinho mais malvado no começo do que o nosso amado hanyou criado pela Rumiko-sensei. Mas vocês vão ver que no fundo ele não é tão ruim assim logo logo.**


	4. 4 Descobertas dolorosas

- Não se atreva a falar assim moleque. Levem-no para a cela. – Ele ordenou.

- Isso...isso é verdade? - Kagome perguntou após ficar sozinha com o delegado e Kaede.

- Todas as evidências apontam para isto. Nossas investigações nunca apontaram para nenhum outro suspeito.

- Não consigo acreditar, vocês sabem disto. – A idosa finalmente cessou o choro e disse firmemente. – Inuyasha não chegaria tão longe.

- Ele sempre foi capaz de tudo para conseguir reunir as pérolas da Shikon no Tama. Mesmo agora, se não tivessemos chegado a tempo a senhorita Higurashi não estaria viva.

- Ela não sabia o que dizer. – Bem, agora eu acho que vocês querem que eu lhes explique onde eu consegui isto aqui, não é? – Eles confirmaram. Kaede estava confusa.

- Eu fui adotada quando ainda era apenas um bebê. Meus meus nunca esconderam isso de mim, pelo contrário, sempre foram bastante sinceros sobre esse assunto. Mas pra falar a verdade, eu nunca quis realmente saber nada sobre a minha família biológica. – Ela começou a contar. – Então, um dia eu encotrei essa bolinha rosa e brilhante na gaveta da minha mãe, era tão linda que eu acabei pegando para mim sem perguntar, eu não fazia idéia de quão valiosa ela era. Sabem...Isto só depois de toda aquela confusão que eu descobri que isto foi um presente deles, daqueles que me entregaram, que não quiseram me criar...Eu simplesmente não consigo entender.

- Espere um pouco…o que você acaba de dizer.. – O delegado estava claramente chocado. Ele olhou para Kaede, que tinha a mesma expressão no rosto.

- Senhor Tachibana, você acha que ela é...

- Senhorita Higurashi, por favor, olhe isto. – A garota segurou o papel, e mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- Essa menina, ela se parece comigo…Não! Ela é exatamente igual a mim! – Na foto, uma jovem de longos e lisos cabelos pretos sorria, rodeada por crianças. – Quem...

- Esta, era a Kikyou. – Kaede disse. – Nessa foto aqui, ela estava com 19 anos...mais ou mesmo a mesma idade que você tem agora. Ela foi entregue a mim quando tinha cinco, e por uma série de razões, ela passou a vida toda no orfanato.

- Por que vocês estão mostrando isto para mim...Espera aí...

- Senhorita Higurashi...alguns dias depois do seu resgate, eu fui me encontrar com a Kaede-sama por que eu precisava saber por que foi para ela que você ligou quando foi sequestrada. Ela me contou que te ajudou e deixou você passar a noite na casa dela. De qualquer modo, quando ela me disse que você era assustadoramente parecida com a Kikyou, eu decidi confirmar isto com meus próprios olhos. – Ele parou por um momento e depois continou. – A Kikyou era filha de uma rica e poderosa família, os Takahashi, acontece que eles foram assassinados e ela foi a única sobrevivente. Contudo, existem rumores de que uma segunda criança, cuja existência fora mantida em segredo, também foi salva. Mas ela nunca foi encontrada.

- E…vocês acham que eu sou essa garota? Que a Kikyou...é minha irmã? – Ela disse, perplexa. – De jeito nenhum!

- Kagome-chan...Nós não queremos chocar você... – A velha tentava acalma-la. – Mas, como você mesma disse, você não sabe nada sobre seus pais biológicos...

- Um minuto…se, Eu disse apenas SE toda essa história for verdade...e a Shikon no Tama? O que é essa coisa? O que ela tem haver comigo? – Ela queria sair, queria ir para casa, mas agora que tinha ido tão longe, não tinha como ir embora sem todas as respostas.

- Você tem certeza querida? Kaede perguntou. A garota assentiu.

- Uma jóia com um valor incalculável. Algo que pode trazer glória e fortuna para aquelas que a possuírem. Ninguém sabe onde ou quando ela foi criada, mas os Takahashi foram os últimos a por as mãos no colar completo. Acredita-se que atualmente as pérolas estão espalhadas por todo o país, e ninguém nunca foi capaz de encontra-las. Até hoje, a única pérola de que tínhamos noticia pertencia á Kikyou, e foi roubada quando ela morreu.

- Eu…acho que já tive o bastante. Eu vou embora.

- Sabe, não iremos te forçar a aceitar isto. Esta é a sua vida, o seu passou e a sua história. Você tem grandes chances de ser a única herdeira vida dos Tahakashi, acredite em mim, isto tem uma importância enorme. Eles foram por anos os responsáveis por evitar que a joia caísse em mãos erradas, e essa foi a ruína deles. Este também foi o motivo da morte da Kikyou no final das contas. Vamos entender se você decidir esquecer tudo isso e seguir a sua vida normalmente.

- É exatamente o que eu pretendo fazer. – Kagome se levantou e saiu – Me desculpem, mas eu não sou a Kagome, não a Kikyou. Adeus vovó Kaede, Delegado Tachibana.

- Nós te levaremos para casa, já está ficando escuro.

- Ok, acho que não tenho escolha.

A cabeça dela estava a ponto de exploder. Durante anos, ela viveu como qualquer outra criança adotada no mundo : Certa de que fora rejeitada, e grata por ser tão amada por aqueles que a acolheram e a escolherem para ser filha deles. Por que ela precisava estar envolvida em um crime não solucionado e ser a herdeira de um trágico destino cuja ultima vitima fora irmã mais velha que ela jamais conheceu?

Já era noite quando abriu a porta de casa e viu sua mãe, sozinha, sentada no sofá da sala.

- Eu preciso te dar isto. – A mulher disse, com uma carta nas mãos.

- O quê?

- Bem... – Ela suspirou. – Eu imagino que a esta altura você já sabe de tudo não é? Eu deveria ter te entregado isto quando conversamos da outra vez, me perdoe.

_Minha querida filha.  
Eu sinto tanto por não poder ter visto você crescer, mas eu tenho certeza de que se tornou uma garota linda e inteligente, a Sanae-chan e o Shoushirou-san são pessoas incríveis não são?  
Essa bolinha cor de rosa foi meu maior tesouro neste mundo, e agora é o seu. Vocprovavelmente não sabe, mas você tem uma irmã mais velha, ela era tão adorável quando era criança...Tenho certeza de que vocês duas serão grandes amigas. Ela também não sabe sobre você, mas eu gostaria que a procurasse, o nome dela é Kikyou e ela também tem uma pérola. Somente juntas vocês serão capazes de completar a jóia, eu fiz o possível para evitar que outras pessoas as encontrem antes de vocês. A Shikon no Tama pertence a vocês duas, e são as únicas que podem decidir o futuro dela.  
Kagome, eu não quero força-la a nada, mas também sei que você tomará a decisão certa._

Eu te amo.  
Midoriko.

_- Eu não...eu... __– Ela começou a chorar copiosamente, sendo abraçada pela mãe.  
- Me desculpe querida...Eu queria que você nunca precisasse saber dessas coisas, queria poder te proteger para sempre. Mas eu não posso._

oOo

- Vovó Kaede...Eu gosta de me desculpar pelo outro dia...  
- Não se preocupe criança, eu sabia nós nos veríamos de novo.  
- Obrigada...Sabe, hoje eu vim aqui por que eu precisava falar sobre ela...sobre a Kikyou. Mesmo sabendo que eu nunca vou poder realizar o sonho da minha mãe, pelo menos eu gostaria de saber mais sobre ela. Quem foi essa irmã que se parecia tanto comigo, e que eu nunca tive a chance de conhecer...

- Ela ela linda, assim como você. E tinha um coração puro, as crianças simplesmente a adoravam, e era assim com todas as pessoas com quem se relacionava. Contudo, me dói dizer isto, mas acho que ela não foi feliz. A Kikyou cresceu vendo as outras crianças serem adotadas e irem embora, uma após a outra, mas eu tive que mantê-la aqui, aqueles que mataram seus pais ainda estavam procurando por ela. Eu queria salvá-la, mas acabei falhando.

- ...Como...como aconteceu? - A jovem estava comovida e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hum?

- Foi mesmo ele...? O Inuyasha? – A mulher respirou fundo. Era doloroso para ela relembrar aquela tragédia.

- Kikyou e Inuyasha tinham um relacionamento sério e complicado, acho que você já se deu conta disto...Desde de se conheceram, ela vivia tentando convencer ele a se mudar para cá, deixar de viver pelas ruas se envolvendo em problemas. Naquela noite, ela se despediu de mim de uma forma diferente, e eu senti que algo estava errado. Horas depois, a policia encontrou o carro dela parado na estrada fora da cidade, o corpo dela estava no gramado, com ferimentos de faca. Eles ainda a levaram para o hospital mas já era tarde... – Ela fez uma pequena pausa. – Pouco depois de encontrarem a ela, Inuyasha entrou aqui completamente fora de si, estava furioso, gritava perguntando ande estava a jóia e até me ameaçou, coisa que nunca tinha feito. As crianças correram para os quartos e logo os policiais chegaram, ele reagiu a prisão e acabou sendo alvejado na cabeça.

- Que horror... – Ela não conseguia esconder a angustia que sentira ao ouvir o relato.

- Até hoje ninguém sabe realmente o que aconteceu, as investigações sempre apontaram para ele, devido a uma série de coisas, mas sem nenhuma certeza. Como o Inuyasha estava em coma e acreditava-se que nunca acordaria, o caso foi praticamente arquivado. Mas, sinceramente... Eu não acredito que foi ele, não importa o que digam. Aquele menino sofreu tanto, passou por tanta coisa, ele não é uma má pessoa, apenas não se deu conta disto.

- É esquisito sabe...mas não sei por que eu também não consigo acreditar. Mesmo que ele tenha apontado uma arma para mim e me ameaçado várias vezes, mesmo depois de ouvir esta história, eu ainda vejo nele uma pessoa totalmente diferente daquela mulher que me sequestrou. – A jovem se levantou abruptamente.

- Ei, espere Kagome-chan, aonde está indo?

- Vovó Kade…eu preciso fazer uma coisa ainda hoje, é algo muito importante e a senhora vai entender logo.

oOo

- Senhorita Higurashi é perigoso, você não devia ficar sozinha com ele.

- Esta tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem. Tachibana-san me ajudou e agora tenho um método para acalmá-lo se algo der errado. – O homem estava relutante, mas obedeceu as ordens do chefe da delegacia. Kagome estava lá outra vez, na mesma sala de dias atrás, sentada em uma cadeira de escritório com uma pequena escrivaninha em sua frente. Os guardas saíram e um certo jovem entrou.

- O que quer comigo mulher!?

- Eu quero fazer um acordo com você...Inuyasha.

- Um acordo? Tá maluca? – Ele se aproximou dela agressivamente, ela percebeu que poderia ser atacada, mesmo sem estar armado, ele ainda era uma ameaça. – Senta! - Ela ordenou um tanto receosa, sem saber se ia funcionar.

- MALDIÇÃO! – Uma descarga elétrica o fez ir de encontro ao chão quase que imediatamente. – Que diabos é isso?

- Você não notou esse colar aí no seu pescoço? Me disseram que era algo que ainda estava em fase de testes, usado em prisioneiros em condicional. È um dispositivo ativado por um comando único de voz, no caso, a minha voz. Ah, eu também sou a única que pode removê-lo. Muito maneiro né? – Ela dizia, rindo. – Não se preocupe, é completamente livre de riscos a sua integridade...eu acho.

- EU VOU TE MATAR IDIOTA! – Ele tentou se levantar, irritado.

- Senta.

- AHH!

- Levante-se, espero que agora possamos conversar como dois adultos. Por favor...eu quero te ajudar.

- Me ajudar...? Você fumou o quê? – Ele resmungou.

- No outro dia, você me disse que era inocente, que não era o responsável pela morte da Kikyou. – Ele estava atônico. – Eu acredito em você, e quero te ajudar a provar a sua inocência.

- Keh, cale essa boca.

- É serio, veja. Eu descobri que tenho mais haver com essa história do que queria. Decidi que vou completar a Shikon no Tama, e de certa forma, acho que isso me levará ao verdadeiro assassino. – Ela explicou, sem entrar em detalhes. – Mas não posso fazer isto sozinha.

- E quem disse que eu quero te ajudar? Prefiro passar o resto da minha vida nesse lugar!

- Eu ainda não terminei. Se nós realmente conseguirmos, se nós encontrarmos todas as pérolas da jóia, se você provar que não é um assassino, e eu ver que você é uma boa pessoa...Eu darei a Shikon no Tama para você.

* * *

**Oi gente ;) Demorei um pouco por que desta vez decidi postar a versão em inglês primeiro, apenas para fazer um teste para ver se funcionava. Talvez eu faça isto mais vezes e tal. Gostaram do capitulo? Gostaria de fazer a historia andar mais rápido mas esse inicio era necessario, sei que vocês estão esperando pelas cenas fofas entre esses dois lindo que só brigam mas lembrem do começo do anime/mangá hihi Proximo capitulo um novo personagem irá entrar na trama. E por favor, MANDEM REVIEWS *-* sério eu fico deprimida de ver o quanto de gente que lê a fanfic e não dá nem oi ç_ç **


End file.
